


The Chopper Squad

by Just_Lars



Series: Don't get caught, it's Prohibition! [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Lars/pseuds/Just_Lars
Summary: A little tail from our favorite brothers in my Prohibition AU. It's bloody, it's messy, and we get some Kinro/Ginro adventure. Expect more in the future!It's rather short but I hope you guys still enjoy it.
Series: Don't get caught, it's Prohibition! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110152
Kudos: 5





	The Chopper Squad

_The car drove through the silent streets. At this time, nobody was out here anymore, at least if there were not a really good reason for it. Kinro stared over his glasses, as if he were able to see more that way. Ginro, sitting next to him, was still quiet. Since they left, he hadn't spoked a word._

"We do this quick and dirty. The coppers will arrive here in no time, so no joking around this one time, do you understand?". Kinro stared at his younger brother with a bit of fury in his eyes. "You knew you would need to do that someday, so no backing out now!". The arrogant smile, Ginro used to wear suddenly got wiped away. "Wait...you want me to get in there? I thought you do it alone!". Kinro took a deep breath, opened a case he had carried and pulled a silver painted Tommy Gun out, that he gave to his Brother. "It's loaded and the safety is off. When we go in there, just hold the trigger and wave from left to right until it clicks, or I tell you to stop. Do you understand?!". He almost shouted the last few words at him. Ginro looked like he had seen the devil himself right in front of him but was seemingly too scared to protest. "Oh...okay" he said, while swallowing heavily. 

Kinro took his own golden Tommy Gun, went a few steps back, and without much hesitation, he kicked the door in front of them open. A good dozen surprised faces stared at them. Some people inside had weapons, others were seemingly filling up bottles with liquids. A moment later, Kinro opened fire, and Ginro, panicking, did the same. The monotone rattling of the guns mixed with screams of wounded and the clashing of glass. It only lasted a few seconds, till Kinro stopped firing, Ginro instead was wildly pulling the trigger, staring at his gun. "It's empty" Kinro said, while inspecting the room. "Seems like that were all of them. Let's go, we need to get what we're here for". Ginro was so pale, he could vanish in front of a white wall. "I...those people...dead..." he mumbled, as he stared at the bodies at the floor, and the blood that were slowly gathering in puddles at the floor. 

_They took a turn onto a street that was leading out of the city. Gen had given them very clear instructions were to deposit the package. "I...I'm...what have I done?" Ginro said quietly, staring at his feet. Kinro turned his head a bit in the direction of his brother. "You did what needed to be done. Those guys wouldn't have hesitated a second doing the same with us. There was no other way. Aside from that...thank you. For the help"._

"There it is", Kinro said, as he lifted a little bottle. "I don't know why the Boss need it, but now we can..." Kinro got interrupted by a bang. Ginro turned around and saw a guy on the ground, holding a pistol with which he aimed at his brother. The guy was grinning, as the older brother collapsed onto his knees. "Finally...only the brat is left" the guy coughed. "This will be easy". "You...". Ginros eyes widened. That couldn't be! This wasn't true! "You…you bastard!". Ginro's face turned from a pale sign of fear into something, no one really ever saw on him: bottomless hate and anger. He tossed his own empty gun away, and threw himself onto the guy. His hands somehow found his neck, and he started to choke him. "Nobody...hurts...my...brother!" he screamed, every word soaked with the pain and hatred he felt at that moment. This worm dared to shoot at his brother, hurt him, maybe killed him! The young man pressed tighter and tighter, while trying to squeez the remaining life out of this little maggot under him. 

"Ginro!". The voice snapped something inside him, he fell onto his back, crawling backwards. "He's dead...you snapped his neck with your bare hands...". Kinro's voice got interrupted by cauging and a small amount of blood spilled out of his mouth. "It's okay, leave him". "Brother!" Ginro screamed, running towards him and holding the body of his brother in his arms. "We need to get you a doctor! You're...". "Bullshit" Kinro cut him. "Just give me something to press on the wound. Thats not the first time I get shot in the chest...I'll be okay". He moaned. "Maybe it ripped an old wound open...anyway. Let's get to the car". Kinro was too shocked to protest, so he just gave Ginro a hand, pressed a tissue on where he thought the wound were. As they left the building, sirens could be heard in the distance. "They're coming. We need to hurry" Ginro said, while crawling into the car that they had parked outside. "I drive!". Like a robot, Ginro climbed into the car too, and soon they drove off.

 _"Ginro...". The first time in months, Kinro's voice was at least a bit soft, while speaking to him. "I should tell you that your gun was not loaded. I shot all those people myself. I just wanted you to...get finally used to this sort of stuff. And now you killed someone with your bare hands. I've done this many times and got even shot here and there. But you...it was dumb of me. At least, the guy hit just my vest, I think I just got a fracture in one of my rips. Anyway. What I wanted to say is...I'm sorry. I dragged you into this". For a long time, no one said a word. Then, Ginro looked up slowly. "I will never allow this to happen again. I may not be as tough and brave as you are. But I won't let anyone hurt you again. I will cover your back from now on. I think...I think I'm ready for it"._  
  
For the first time in years, Kinro smiled while looking at his brother. He felt something for him he never felt before...he was proud.

**Author's Note:**

> \- - Dictionary - -
> 
> \- Booze: (Hard) Alcohol  
> \- Speakeasy: common term for a secret bar  
> \- Cake-eater: A womanizer; very attractive man  
> \- Bootleggers/Moonshiners: People who run illegal distilleries and smuggle the booze  
> \- Bird: Used as synonym for Person or man  
> \- Hooch: another word for Booze  
> \- Coppers: Cops  
> \- Razzing someone: making fun of someone  
> \- Gin-Mill: Illegal distillery  
> \- Blipping off: killing someone  
> \- Chopper squad: Guys with Tommy Guns  
> \- Juice joint: Synonym for Speakeasy; illegal bar  
> \- Chicago lightning: Shoot out  
> \- Gum beating: Chatting  
> \- Peepers: Detectives; Private ones and Police Men


End file.
